


that soft perfect spot

by reasoniwantyoutostay



Series: every part is perfect [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Isak, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Even, and all the fluffy moments in between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reasoniwantyoutostay/pseuds/reasoniwantyoutostay
Summary: Even is obsessed with a certain soft perfect spot that always makes Isak tremble.Told in 4 parts.





	that soft perfect spot

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into the world of smut. If it's not your cup of tea no prob. If it is your cup of tea enjoy!!
> 
> Thanks to KT (@rogueleader1987) for beta reading for me. My smut partner in crime. ;)

Isak trembled the first time Even kissed that soft perfect spot. Even assumed it was just because it was the first time anyone had touched Isak there. Or at least anyone that Isak was boiling over with lust towards. But that first time there were other more important parts to explore. That first time there was a need, a wanting that possessed them both and left them panting in a pile of limbs on the bed. A sprint more than a marathon. 

—————

The second time Even explored that soft perfect spot was the next afternoon. After dancing to silly pop songs, after feeding Isak a huge breakfast, and after falling back to sleep in a food coma. 

Even slowly blinked his eyes open. Soft afternoon light streamed in through the windows. Isak was tucked into Even’s side softly snoring. As Even stretched Isak shifted and rolled onto his back spreading his arms out. Even couldn’t help but drink in the sight of Isak’s body. After breakfast they had tucked themselves back into bed. Isak, still a bit shy but taking Even’s lead, had disrobed to just his underwear. Now as Isak sprawled out on the bed Even was able to slowly take in every part of this beautiful boy. His soft hair. Wisps of it curling around his ears. His delectable cupid’s bow lips. The steady and calm rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Lower and lower Even’s eyes fell. Then stilling as he arrived at the line of Isak’s underwear and remembering that soft perfect spot. That spot that made Isak tremble when Even’s lips gently kissed it. Would he tremble again? Even needed to know and no time like the present. 

Even slid down the bed and rolled on his side, gently curling his fingers around the waistband of Isak’s underwear. He slowly slid the fabric lower to reveal that soft perfect spot. The gentle divot between Isak’s hip bone and his abdominal muscles. Taking a moment to revel in the sight of it. A smooth valley pointing down towards even more exciting parts. Even involuntarily licked his lips. He leaned forward to gently ghost a kiss across it. Soft on soft. As he pressed his lips down with more desire he heard Isak moan gently in his sleep. Wanting better access to fully enjoy this soft perfect spot Even tugged Isak’s underwear even lower. Now revealing the full line Even’s tongue could follow. As Even licked from Isak’s hip bone down the perfectly angled V he felt the bed shift as Isak trembled. Looking up he was met with Isak’s beautiful innocent eyes. 

“Halla” Even said in a deep, lust filled voice. 

“Halla” Isak squeaked out as Even continued to lick further down, taking Isak’s hardening cock in his mouth. 

As Even leisurely went down on Isak he continued those slow languid licks and kisses up and down that soft perfect spot. Each time Isak trembled and whimpered. Even was learning. Learning how to please this beautiful boy. How to make him tremble with pleasure at the lightest touch of Even’s lips. 

—————

The third time Even truly revelled in that soft perfect spot it was his fingers that were exploring it not his tongue. His hands guiding Isak’s hip bones up to angle his ass perfectly. Perfectly for Even’s lips to start gently kissing each cheek. Isak knew where Even was headed. Over the last few months they had gotten more and more comfortable with expressing their desires, their fantasies to each other. But although they had talked about it that didn’t make what was happening any less overwhelming. 

Even could feel Isak’s stomach contracting under his fingers as he moved closer to that perfect pink pucker between Isak’s cheeks. Sharp intakes of air were followed by high pitched whines. Even’s fingers gently caressed that soft perfect spot. 

“Breathe baby. You have to breathe.” 

Isak’s breathing calmed as Even’s fingers continued sliding up and down that inviting V. On the down stroke Even could feel Isak’s cock hanging hard between his legs. He reached out his long fingers to gently caress Isak’s cock. Not surprising Even found that Isak was leaking pre-cum. This boy was on the edge already. Even started to explore deeper between Isak’s cheeks, reaching his tongue out to swipe at that perfect pucker. On that first lick Isak jumped and tilted his hips down. The new sensation electrifying through his body. Even’s fingers gently guided Isak’s hips back up. 

“Close your eyes baby. Just focus on my tongue.” 

Isak’s head nodded as he leaned further forward angling his ass even higher. Even was still holding Isak’s hips in hopes that would help Isak not end up being just a pile of quivering limbs on the bed. Even started to match the rhythm of his slow leisurely licks across Isak’s rim with gentle caresses up and down that soft perfect spot. He was in no rush. He could do this all day long. Isak’s calm breathing and soft whimpers started to build though as Even tentatively pressed his tongue inside Isak. 

“Is that OK baby. Too much?” 

“It’s…per…perfect” Isak’s muffled voice whined. 

With that encouragement Even started to bob his head and fuck Isak with his tongue. Still caressing that soft perfect spot with his long fingers he could feel more pre-cum leaking down between Isak’s legs. Suddenly Isak’s hand was on Even’s head forcing his tongue deeper inside. Fuck. This boy. The way he unravelled at Even’s touch had Even’s head spinning. 

“More…please Even…it feels so good.” 

Even moaned into Isak’s hole. His tongue unrelenting. Chasing Isak’s orgasm with every flick of his tongue, every caress of his fingers, every sloppy kiss of his hole. 

“Oh god Even…fuck…I’m gonna cum.” 

With this knowledge Even buried his tongue deeper than ever inside Isak’s ass. Isak’s orgasm ripped through his little body. His hips bucking as spurts of cum painted the sheets. Even’s fingers pressed into that soft perfect spot as he held Isak in place. Helping his body ride out the most intense orgasm he’d ever experienced. As Isak’s trembles started to calm Even gave one more gentle kiss to Isak’s asshole and released the pressure his fingers were creating on that soft perfect spot. Isak fell forward on the bed. Catching his breath. Reaching his hand back for Even. Even slid up the bed and tucked himself in beside Isak. 

“Hi baby. Feeling good?” 

“Mmmhmm” 

“You came without me even touching your cock.”

“Mmmhmm”

“So I guess you like rimming.”

“Mmmhmm” 

Even laughed softly at his boyfriend’s inability to form words. They stayed like that until Isak started to realize he was laying in a puddle of cum. Even gently rolled him over and disappeared to get a warm wet towel. With his steady and caring hands Even cleaned Isak up. As the towel stroked down that soft perfect spot Isak trembled. 

“Sorry babe.” Even apologized. 

“It’s OK. I know it’s your favourite spot.” 

Even laughed. “Am I that obvious?” 

Isak sighed “Yup. But it’s my favourite spot for you to touch too. I still remember the first time you kissed me there. I think my knees almost buckled.” 

Even smiled at the memory. “Well it is just the most soft perfect spot.” Even said as he leaned in to give it one more soft kiss before rolling Isak on top of his chest where soon enough both were drifting off to sleep. 

—————

The fourth time Even discovered new pleasures of that soft perfect spot he ended up leaving marks there that Isak wore for days to come. Even felt bad after discovering the marks the next day when they were showering. But Isak said he loved them. That they’d remind him of Even when he went home. That they’d make him miss Even maybe just a little less before he could come visit him again in Copenhagen where he was attending film school.

As Even crouched down under the spray of hot water to kiss the small bruises along that soft perfect spot he was overwhelmed with memories of how those marks were made. Yes Even had fucked Isak before. They had slowly explored many things over the last year of their relationship. They’d also had the responsible talk about safe sex and both gotten tested so they could fuck without condoms safely. But Even had never fucked Isak that intensely. That rough. 

It had been almost a month since Even had seen Isak. A month of a million text messages. A month of nightly Skype calls where one of them usually ended up falling asleep with their computer still open. And a month where their texting and Skype calls often lead to dirty thoughts and dirty words being exchanged. Neither of them had been too into dirty talk before but when your words are the only thing that can touch your boyfriend you get creative. Replacing soft gentle kisses with soft gentle words of love. Replacing hurried and wanton touches with hurried and wanton words of lust. In an odd way being apart had somehow brought them closer. Created a more open and trusting dialogue about what they wanted in bed. What turned them on. What they fantasized about.

So when Isak flew in from Oslo for the weekend they had plans. Plans to never leave Even’s bed until they had to return to the airport 2 days later. Just getting from the airport to Even’s apartment was a challenge. As they rode the 20 min in a cab Even’s hands danced across Isak’s body. He was actually here now. In the flesh. Isak kept checking the rear view mirror to see if the driver was aware of Even quite literally trying to get in Isak’s pants right there in the cab.

Even whispered in Isak’s ear. “I want you so bad baby. I’ve been hard for you all day.”

Isak leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and let out the quietest moan. Even guided Isak’s hand to the bulge in Even’s pants. Isak pulled away as he opened his eyes.

“We can’t do that here!” Isak said sharply as his eyes darted to the rear view mirror again.

“Ok then tell me what you want to do when we get to my place.”

Isak’s eyes were still focused on the driver but he leaned towards Even and in the quietest of voices said “I want you inside me.”

“Fuck baby. Just cutting to the chase.” Even whispered as he winked at his beautiful boyfriend.

“I want you to fuck me so hard I scream.”

“Like you were screaming my name on our last Skype call?”

Isak leaned in even closer peppering Even’s jaw line with kisses. “Yes Evy. But you’ll be inside me and when I cum I’ll squeeze your cock so hard.”

Even let out a shaky breath. How long was this cab ride? Weren’t they there yet?

Luckily just in that moment the cab driver announced “Here we are boys.”

Even grabbed some cash from his pocket to pay the driver and scrambled out of the car. Isak was already on his side of the car waiting for him. Even slid his hand into Isak’s and walked quickly towards the apt building’s door. Even fumbled with the key because it’s not easy unlocking a door when all your attention is on the beautiful boy essentially humping your leg next to you. 

Finally Even pushed the door open. They giggled as they ran up three flights of stairs to Even’s apt. Isak tripping behind Even as he dragged him along. The urgency was intense.

Arriving in Even’s apt they made a beeline for Even’s room. He knew all his flatmates were in class right now so they had the apt to themselves. As the door to Even’s room closed Isak dropped his backpack on the floor and flung himself at Even. Hips and hands and lips colliding. 

Even backed Isak up against the closed door so he could press his whole body against Isak’s. It felt amazing to have Isak back in his arms again. But there were too many clothes. Not enough skin. They both struggled to get their clothes off while still kissing and touching each other. 

Even’s hands dropped lower as they were finally fully undressed. Kneading his hands against Isak’s perfect ass. Spreading his cheeks to reach his long fingers towards Isak’s hole. Their already hard cocks rubbing against each other.

“I’m gonna fuck that hole so good baby.”

Isak let out a needy moan against Even’s neck. Isak pressed up onto his tip toes and arched his back giving Even’s fingers better access to his hole. 

Even reached up and fed two fingers into Isak’s mouth. Isak let his tongue dance around them. Slick with his Isak’s spit Even reached down once again and slid his fingers across Isak’s hole. 

Isak sucked at Even’s neck and let out wanton moans as Even teased Isak with his fingers. 

“Evy…I need you…inside me.” Isak stuttered as he clung to Even.

“Turn around baby.”

Isak turned and leaned his chest and head against the door. Pushing his hips back and slowly moving his ass back and forth. 

Even stared. Almost not believing that Isak was finally there. Inside his apt. For the whole weekend. But then he shook his head. He had a job to do. Even took a step back and reached for the drawer in his bedside table. Pulling it open be grabbed the lube. With one giant step forward again his hands were on Isak.

He kneeled and spread Isak’s cheeks. In an instant his tongue was licking at Isak’s perfect pucker. So soft. So responsive to his touch. Isak’s knees buckled a bit as Even slid his tongue inside. Even’s hands slid to the front of Isak’s thighs to help steady him. That’s when his fingers touched that soft perfect spot again. The moment he did Isak trembled and whimpered. 

Even asked, a bit muffled as he continued to eat Isak’s ass, “Still your favourite place for me to touch baby?”

“Other parts…are winning…out…lately.” Isak squeaked out to the rhythm of Even’s tongue fucking. “But yes…it always…makes…me tremble.”

“Yes it does baby. I love it when you tremble. So fucking needy for my touch.”

“More Evy. Please.”

Even was already reaching for the lube. Slicking up his fingers and then turning around so he could slide in between Isak’s legs. Isak looked down with a bit of surprise but Even was already taking Isak’s cock into his mouth while simultaneously sliding his fingers into Isak’s hole. 

Isak’s head fell back. “EVEN!” 

“Yes Issy let me hear you.”

Isak continued to scream Even’s name and other profanities as Even finger fucked him and sucked his cock. Even knew Isak was getting close to cumming when his breath started to hitch and he was pressing his ass back against Even’s fingers. Searching for more. 

“You ready baby? You want me inside you?”

“Yes. Please Evy fuck me. I need to feel you.”

Even stood up and grabbed the lube. Slicking his own cock up generously while kissing up Isak’s back. Isak turned his head and the look on his face made Even hold his breath for a second. Isak looked so wrecked already. His lips parted. His mess of sweaty curls. His brow furrowed and his eyes wanting. And Even was ready to give Isak everything he wanted and more.

As their lips met Even guided his cock inside Isak’s hole. Slowly. Inch by inch. Isak pressed back against Even until his ass connected with Even’s hips. The feel of being buried inside Isak’s ass was almost too much. Too intense. Too tight. Too perfect. Even could feel his jaw clenching as he fought the urge to move. Always wanting Isak to take the lead. To let Even know when he was ready for more. 

With a loud “EVY” Isak started to shift his hips. Fucking himself on Even’s cock. Even stood up so he could watch his cock slide in and out of that perfect hole. Reaching down to steady himself his hands landed on that soft perfect spot. His fingers gliding up and down that delicious V as he started to press back against Isak’s movements with harder and harder thrusts. 

Isak’s screams were getting louder and louder. “FASTER BABY. HARDER. I NEED YOU SO DEEP INSIDE ME.”

With this encouragement Even pressed his fingers into that soft perfect spot to angle Isak’s hips in just the right way. Knowing exactly how to hit that beautiful bundle of nerves inside Isak’s ass. With the scream Isak let out Even knew he had hit the perfect spot. 

“FUCK ME. FUCK ME UNTIL I CUM EVY.”

As Isak’s legs started to falter Even gripped even harder onto that soft perfect spot. Holding Isak in place as he fucked into him deeper and deeper. Harder and harder. 

“Oh fuck Issy. You’re so needy for my cock. Oh god. I’m not going to last much longer.”

“Yes Evy…I want to feel you…cum inside me…please.” Isak whined.

“Say it baby. Scream it baby”

“EVEN. EVEN. EVEN.”

With each scream of his name Even could feel himself cumming inside Isak’s ass. With each thrust Isak squeezed harder around Even’s cock. Even knew that meant Isak was cumming too. FUCK. THIS BOY. SO PERFECT. 

Even felt lightheaded and leaned forward against Isak’s back. As he grounded himself again he could feel Isak’s ass still slowly rocking back against Even’s cock. Riding out the last moment’s of his orgasm. 

Even went to move his hands away from Isak’s soft perfect spot so he could wrap his long arms around his boyfriend. His fingers ached as he moved them and he realized how tightly he’d been holding Isak in place. 

Isak took a big breath and turned his head. Even looked up and was struck by how quickly Isak could go from screaming his name to being the softest boy in the world. 

“Halla” Isak said with a gentle smile across his lips. 

“Halla” Even returned the greeting. With a kiss against Isak’s back he was now pulling Isak up and turning him around. He slid his arms around Isak’s torso and carried him to the bed. With a huff they fell back onto soft pillows and blankets. 

They lay facing each other just enjoying being so close. Drinking each other in. No need for words. Just being together is all they needed. Foreheads touching, noses rubbing, lips softly caressing, hands gently exploring each other. 

As Even’s fingers glided across Isak’s soft perfect spot he felt a tremble course through Isak’s body. Isak giggled. “You always know where to touch me to get a reaction.” 

“I learned the first night my lips touched that soft perfect spot and I’ll never forget. I love you Issy.”

“I love you too Evy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to really stress that Isak and Even are in a relationship where they communicate about their wants and desires in bed. This is so important in a healthy sexual relationship. I did write them as not using condoms but they've also done the responsible thing of getting tested. Talk with your sexual partners and your health care provider about these things. Most countries have free or low priced STD testing and education. And the internet is full of helpful sites. Here are a few resources (I live in Canada so they're all Canadian sites but great info for everyone):
> 
> https://www.srhweek.ca  
> https://smartsexresource.com  
> http://sexualhealthontario.ca
> 
> Please remember to always be safe. Safe is sexy!!


End file.
